GHOSTLY LOVE
by Mwatson
Summary: YAOI DANNY/VLAD REALLY STINK AT SUMMARIES. fast at first but slows down later. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

GHOSTLY LOVE

WARNING: YAOI

CHAPTER1

ACCEPTANCE

Danny Phantom silently beats the crap out of the Box Ghost who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Danny had been puzzling over disturbing thoughts he had been having for weeks when the Box Ghost had jumped out in front of him yelling beware, so Danny had just started pummeling him. As he continues to beat on the Box Ghost Danny thinks back on the most disturbing dream he'd had so far, which just happened to be last night.

A strange joy fills Danny as he watches Plasmius land in front of him. "What do you want Plasmius," Danny asks as Plasmius stands less than a foot from him. "Daniel my boy, I thought you knew by now, I want you," Plasmius says as he leans forward and captures Danny's lips in a demanding kiss. After his initial shock Danny finds himself eagerly responding to the kiss. Danny wakes with a scream. He sits panting for a moment before screaming again. All of a sudden Danny's door is kicked in and his parents are standing there with Fenton Anti-Ghost Bazookas leveled at him. "Danny are you okay," his mom, Maddie Fenton, asks lowering the bazooka. "Yeah is something wrong," his dad, Jack Fenton, asks as he also lowers the bazooka. "Yeah I'm fine, nothing wrong here," Danny says as he frantically waves his hands around in front of him.

Danny shudders at the memory as he punches the BG in the side of the head sending a stream of the ectoplasmic goo that serves as a ghost's blood spraying off to the side. As the BG is sucked into the Fenton Thermos Danny thinks 'I can't believe that I fell for Vlad Masters.'

Meanwhile in Wisconsin, Vlad Masters wakes with a start. "What's wrong with me, since when did I fall for Daniel Fenton," Vlad calls out to the emptiness of his mansion. Vlad mentally swears as he remembers the dream he had just had.

Vlad feels a great happiness well up within him as he spots the person he had been looking for. "What do you want Plasmius," Danny Fenton asks as Vlad, in his ghost form, lands within a foot of him. "Daniel, I thought you had figured that out by now, the one thing I want is you," Vlad says before leaning forward and capturing Danny's lips in a kiss that demands things that he should not be demanding. Vlad feels a thrill run through him as Danny eagerly responds to his kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

GHOSTLY LOVE

WARNING: YAOI

CHAPTER 2

FRIEND'S REACTION

Danny walks to school not really registering anything that his friends are saying. Danny unknowingly stops and stares at his feet. "Danny is something wrong," Sam asks completely unheard. "Of all the people in the world why did I have to fall in love with him," Danny yells at the heavens as he falls to his knees hitting the ground with his fist. Sam and Tucker stare at him for a moment before Tucker shouts, "Danny, your gay." Danny looks up at Tucker's shout. "Tucker," Danny says just noticing his friend's presence. "Your gay," Tucker calls even louder. "Tucker, it's okay that Danny's …," Sam starts as Tucker cuts her off by screaming, "YOUR GAY," at the top of his lungs, turning around, and running away screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

GHOSTLY LOVE

WARNING: YAOI

CHAPTER 3

FEELINGS REVEALED

A week has passed since Danny realized his feelings for Vlad. Danny is walking home from school but when he reaches his house he sees the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle (or RV) sitting by the curb ready to go. As Danny walks in Jack calls out, "Danny we're going to Wisconsin V-Man invited us for a visit." Jack seems overjoyed but Maddie seems upset and suspicious at the same time.

After a three day trip the Fenton RV finally pulls up to Vlad's mansion. As Maddie knocks on the door Danny wonders what he is going to do about his feelings for Vlad. Danny's train of thought is completely shattered as the one he loves opens the door. "Daniel it is so good to see you again," Vlad says joyously. Danny feels overjoyed that it is him who Vlad had spoken to first.

Later Danny is skimming the books on the bookshelf in Vlad's study slash library when he hears someone enter. Danny's heart skips a beat as he turns around to see that the one who had entered was Vlad. "What do you want Vlad," Danny asks as Vlad comes to stand close to him. "Daniel I'm hurt, I thought you knew, I want you," Vlad says as he leans forward to kiss Danny. 'Whoa this can't be happening, I must be dreaming,' Danny thinks top himself as he silently returns the kiss. 'That was no dream,' Danny thinks as he wobbles unsteadily on his feet when Vlad pulls away. Vlad sits down on the floor pulling Danny into his lap before kissing him again. Danny's arm snake around Vlad's neck as Vlad's tongue searches the far reaches of Danny's mouth. Danny and Vlad pull apart when they hear a gasp, scream, and thump as someone faints. The person who had fainted turns out to be Jazz, who had walked in to see her little brother and Vlad making out while Danny sat in Vlad's lap with his arms wrapped around Vlad's neck.


End file.
